Aang and the gang 2
by electrified123
Summary: Aang and the gang are now traveling once again


One day, I was watching tv alone, Broken, when all the sudden.

ZUKO SHUT UP WITH THE NARRATION.

NOW THAT THATS OVER I WOULD LIKE TO PRESENT

EARTH WATER FIRE AIR. MY AVATAR STORY WAS A GREAT WORK NOW IM MAKING ANOTHER. **(but I was high when I made the first one xd)***

Aang: I need to find something to do.

Katara: I need to find something not to do.

Sokka: will you two quit your whining for once.

Zuko: trying to learn a new move over here.

Iroh: WAIT A MINUTE THIS IS THE SAME DAMN INTRO AS LAST TIME.

Toph: ROCKALANCHE

Aang: we need to go to ba sing se if we want to learn the new bending.

Sokka: lets Go.

Katara: hey sokka thats my line.

Sokka(plain expression on his face): so it is.

Iroh: Its a long long way to ba sing

Zuko: OH GOD DONT START SINGING AGAIN UNCLE.

Aang: appa yip yip.

Flying through the sky Iroh notices something.

Iroh: im I haeidlawflashional or are we going down.

Sokka: aang why are we going down.

Aang: appa fell asleep again.

PHOWONFFJKDLJFP

APPA HITS THE GROUND.

IROH: thats not great for your spine Bison.

KATARA: WE NEED TO GET TO BA SING SE.

Sub zero: FREEZE.

AANG: DAM IT ED BOON STOP THRWING MORTAL KOMBAT IN OUR STORY.

ED BOON: SORRY ABOUT THAT.

Katara: I need.

Momo: ziiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeee.

Katara: Shut up momo DONT INTERUPT \

WHERE DID EVERYONE GO.

Were at the Fairy.

YOU CANT GET TICKETS.

SHUT UP OLD LADY GIVE US THE TICKETS BEFORE WE SNAP YOUR NECK.

HERE ARE TICKETS NOW GO AWAY.

It is 230 am and I need to go to sleep before I get caught BTW STAY TUNED FOR MORE.

LOL ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

OK So now its 1:19 pm and I can start again.

SUKI: SOKKA SHUT UP.

ZUKO: YOU ARE CRAZY.

Aang(highpitched voice): GO CRAZY CRAZY ON YOU OHHHHHHHHH OH OHHHHH.

EVERYONE STARES AT AANG WITH AN ODD BLANK EXPRESSION.

Aang: What?

Sokka: You are Mad.

Aang: no im not.

Aang: you are tied in a cot.

Melanie: hello.

Sokka: Who ARE YOU?

Melanie: Im the cousin of the creator of this story.

Aang: Leave.

Aang: wait.

Melanie: what.

Aang: Gotta Joint.

Melanie: yea 546 of them.

Aang: can I have one.

Melanie: I cant rip them out of my body.

Aang: AKWARD.

\Kitara: LEAVE NOW.

Melanie: dam Im going im going.

Toph: Shes lieng.

Suki: go

Finally

melanie left.

Toph: we cant go to ba sing se.

katara: why.

Toph: My parents.

TO BE CONTINUED (XD)

Previously on avatar.

We need to go to ba sing se.

We cant go to ba sing se.

MY parents.

DO OOOO 

DOO DDEE DOO DOOOOO

book 5: Grass.

Episode 4.

GOING TO BA SING SE.

Katara: Why what about your parents.

Toph: I ran away REMEMBER.

Katara: oh yea.

Soka: have you seen my boomerang.

Sokka: No who are you.

Soka: I am soka (soak-ah).

Sokka: WTH.

Soka: WhAT.

Sokka: leave.

And then the writer noticed: WOW HOW MUCH OF A TWIST YOU CAN GET FROM A TYPO.

Soka: ok bye.

Zuko: ON A COLD WINTER-

VOICE FROM AIR(AKA THE NARRARATOR): Ah AH AH ZUKO THAT COMES LATER.

ZUKO: WHAT WHERE DID THAT COME FROM.

Aang: its just a voice from the air.

Katara: wow.

Toph: HELLO IM OVER HERE.

\

ITS WINTER THE TEAM IS ON A MOUNTAIN.

6:00 am

Sokka: we need to get some sleep.

Zuko: No not yet.

Sokka: what do you mean.

Zuko: A man needs his sleep to save his own self from his other self only then his true self will be pure enough to know that to get sleep he needs to be tired first.

Iroh: .

Zuko: we need to work and get tired first before we can get the most out of rest.

Iroh: zuko.

Zuko: then we need-.

Iroh: Zuko!.

Zuko: what.

Iroh: your reading my line.

Zuko: OOPS I GUESS I AM.

Iroh: I will read your line then.

Iroh: Uncle be quiet ! You dont make sense.

Sokka: WEIRD.

They travelled until 8:54: pm

Laying down zuko makes a fire.

Iroh(on Guitar Playing Through The Fire And Flames) doo de do de do de do doo de de do de do dee doo do de do do do de do do de de do de do de do de dooo doo de do de do de do doo de de do de do dee doo do de do do do de do do de de do de do de do de dooo dooo dee dooo doo doo dee dooo dooo dee doo dee ddee doo doodo do odee dood dee doo doood ee dee do do do dee doo dee doo dee do dee dood dodee doode dood eed dee d do de de do de do do de de do de do deee doo doooooooo dod deeeeeeee

Zuko: On a cold winter mornin and a time before the light in flames of hells eternal reign we rise towards the fight in the darkness is fallin down

aang: and the times are tough all right

Sokka: we fight through hell and the hell bytes wasted on the shores

Katara: SO FAR AWAY WE WAIT FOR THE DAY FOR THE LIGHT SOURCE SO WASTED AND GONE

ZUKO: We feel the PAIN OF A LIFE TIME LOST IN A THOUSAND DAYS

IROH: and through the fire and the flames we carry on.

Zuko: RED DAWN IS FALLIN AND LIGHTNING CRACKS THE SKY

Sokka: THEY RAISE THERE HANDS TO THE HEAVENS ABOVE AND IT SENDS THEM TO THERE RIYE

Aang and katara: AND ON THE BLACKEST WAVES IN HELLS TERRAIN WE WATCH THEM AS WE GO AND FOR THE DAY AND THE NIGHT SO WE KNOWWWWW AND NOW WE FLY AND WERE FREE WERe FREE TO FALL A THUNDER STORM ON TOWARDS THE WILDERNESS OUR FRESH AND RESORT.

ZUKO: LOST INSIDE YOULL NEVER FIND LOST WITHIN MY OWN MIND.

EVERYONE: DAY AFTER DAY THIS MISERY MUST GO ON

Aang and sokka: SO FAR AWAY WE WAIT FOR THE DAY FOR THE LIGHT SOURCE SO WASTED AND GONE WE FEEL THE PAIN OF A LIFETIME LOST IN A THOUSAND DAYS AND THROUGH THE FIRE AND THE FLAMES WE CARRY ON.

IROH: WHOAAAAAA WHOAAAAAA

KATARA: WHOOOAAAAaAAA AOHHHHH

SOKKA: WHOOOOAAAA

AANG: WHOOaaaaohhh

TOPH: 

IROHGUITAR: dOO DEE dOo DEE DO DO DE DOO DEE DOO DE DOO DE DOO DE DO DO DE DO DO DE DO DE DOEE DDOEE DDOEE DEEE DOOE DOE DOD EO DODODOEE ODOE DODOEO DEDED DOEOD ODOEODO DODODO DED EODODOOODODOEDOEOOD AND SO ON

AANG: NoW Here we stand with there blood on our hands we fought now can we understand

KATARA: UNDERSTAND.

AANG: I BREAK A SEAL OF THIS CURSE IF I POSSIBLEY CAN

AANG: OUR FREEDOM OF LIFE CAN STAND

IROH: SO FAR AWAY WE WAIT FOR THE DAY AND FOR THE LIGHT SOURCE SO WASTED AND GONE WE FEEL THE PAIN OF A Life TIME LOST IN A THOUSAND dAYS AND THROUGH THE FIRE AND THE FLAMES WE CARRYOn

KATARA AANG SOKKA TOPH: ON THE WINGS OF A DREAM SO FALL BEYOND REALITY.

NARRARATOR: UHH YOU GUYS SANG A BIT OUT OF ORDER AND QUITE A FeW WRONG LYRICS. (XD).

ZUKO: SCREW YOU VOICE IN THE Sky.

Aang: we need to get moving.

Sokka: NNO NOT YET.

LOOK UP IN THE SKY.

AANG: iTs roku.

Roku: aang im sorry about 100 years ago when I just left.

Aang: howcome that story sounds awfully familiar.

Aang: oh yea thats what I said to everybody 100 years ago because I was stuck in an ice burg

For 100 years.

Roku: oh yea.

GIANT LEMONADE PITCHER WITH RED COOLAID IN IT: OH YEA.

They all Made Fireworks For there name here they are

Zuko: WHOAAAAA WERE HALF WAY THERE WHOOAAAA LIVIN ON A PRAYER.

Aang: TAKE MY HAND AND WelL MAKE IT I SWEAR.

SOKKA; WHAAOOOOOO LIVIN ON A PRAYER.

TOPH: LIVIN ON A PRAYER

ZUKO: SAID WE GOTA HOLD ON TO WHAT WE GOT IT DOESNT MAKE A DIFFERENCE IF WE MAKE IT OR NOT.

IROH: WE GOT EACH OTHER AND THATS ENOUGH.

Katara: WHOOAHAOOOO WELL GIVE IT A SHOT.

AANG AND ZUKO: WHOOOOOOOAA WERE HALF WAY THERE

TOPH AND AANG: WHOAAAAAOHH LIVIN ON A PRAYER

IROH: WOOOOOWWOH WERE HALF WAY THERE WOOOAHHHH LIVIN ON A PRAYER LIVIN ON 

.

KATARA: SHOT THROUGH THE HEART AND YOUR TO BLAME

ZUKO: YOU GIVE LOVE

IROH: A BAD NAME

TOPH: I PLAY MY PART

TOPH AND AANG: AND YOU PLAY YOUR GAMES

ZUKO AND SOKKA: YOU GIVE LOVE A BAD NAME.

Katara: ONE WAY oR ANOTHER IM GONNA FIND YA IM GONNA GETCA GETCA GETCHA.

ONE DAY MAYBE NEXT WEEK IM GONA FIND YA IM GONNA MEET YA ILL MEETYA

AND IF THE LIGHTS ARE ALL OUT I WILL FOLLOW YOU AROUND TOWN,

ZUKO: YOU SOUND LIKE A STALKER THE WAY YOU SING IT.

Aang: _

r

We arrived at ba sing se.

TOOOOOOOOOOOOO BEEEEEE CONTINUED.

DO DOOD OO DOO DEEEEE DO DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODEE DOO DOO DE DOO DOO DE DO DO DE DDEDE OOD DOO DOO DE DO DOOD dEE DOOD DO dEE DOOD DE DOD ODOO dEE DOOO DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE DO EEEEEEEEEEEED DEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DOOOOOOOOOOODED OD DE DO DDE dE DE DE DO DE DO DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DOD EEEEEEEEEEE.


End file.
